


A covert meeting with C.C Tinsley

by Meneth221b



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Ricky arranges a meeting with Tinsley to address a problem; along with a good friend Banjo.We don't know who Ricky G exactly is but i loved the way Ryan had dressed up for the Forrest Fen Q and A so i made Ricky and Banjo Mob bosses. because hell yeah.





	A covert meeting with C.C Tinsley

Richard Goldsworth was the only heir of an expansive estate north of London. The boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Ricky was the suave ladies’ man with the nice suits and cars. His father had passed away and he was spoiled by his mother.  
But this is not the Ricky we’re going to talk about. An ocean away, our protagonist, young and bold, lurked in the shadows as he followed a British tourist. Adopting his name and details was easy after he finished him off and threw the vial of poison in the trash can. He was now ready to start another life.  
\- The meeting was fixed for Thursday evening that now happened to be keeping most of the masses indoors because of the rain. It was September of ‘52. Ricky and McClintock were slumped on the back seat of the former’s posh car. McClintock admired Goldsworth and he knew Tinsley, to a certain extent, did too. They, him and Ricky, were responsible for most criminal activity in the city and yet the police couldn’t find any dirt on them, especially Ricky; until the police department hired detective C.C. Tinsley from Chicago. He was the first one to come close enough to see Goldsworth as a suspect. Tinsley had kept Goldsworth on his toes these past few weeks but he had managed.  
There was an uneasiness in the air since Banjo had met Ricky and they had decided to share a car to the location. Both of them knew what the other was thinking. There was something in their well-oiled criminal network that seemed broken or shattered. Every time they tried to trace a loose end, they’d come up short. This meeting should sort the matters once and for all, thought Goldsworth.  
Banjo’s eyes traced the raindrops on the car window as he absentmindedly said, “You placed back up?”  
Goldsworth nodded. “Yes, of course. I’m not taking any chances,” he said rather quickly, trying to sound less unnerved than he actually was.  
An abandoned warehouse seemed fit for a meet up this important. Their car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. One of Ricky’s men already present at the entrance of the warehouse nodded and he returned it. McClintock followed Goldsworth tugging his hat down. They entered, both of them shrugging some raindrops from their coats.  
They walked to the man in front of them who was slouched on a chair behind a simple table. A hat covered the top half of his face. He fidgeted with the lighter in his right hand, his gaze fixed at the same. Ricky and Banjo sat on the two chairs on the other side of the table. The only sources of light were the door from which they had entered, a slit in the door opposite them, a few windows high up on the walls and Tinsley’s lighter. The detective didn’t look up until the crooks were seated.  
“Ricky and Banjo…you two must’ve figured out that the writing’s on the wall, hmm?” He continued turning the lighter on and off.  
Goldsworth straightened up and said in an unwavering voice. “Not anytime soon, Tinsley.” He toyed with his rather shiny watch and added, “Keep dreaming.” Tinsley smirked and dared to make eye contact with Ricky Goldsworth out of all people.  
“If that were the case, we wouldn’t be here with me trying to figure out exactly how long it will take you two to ask me the obvious questions,” he said and shrugged. “How in the world did you do it, Tinsley?!” He said, animatedly. Ricky’s jaw clenched and Banjo rolled his eyes.  
Banjo observed Ricky feeling the inside of his overcoat where he kept his gun. He said, “We don’t know what you’re talking about, detective.”  
“Sure, McClintock.” The flame of the lighter illuminated Tinsley’s face that displayed a lopsided smile. “Anyway, we all know the real intention of this little… meeting. Go ahead and-“  
“What makes you think we are related to any criminal activity detective?” Ricky said, leaning back and giving Tinsley a charming smile.  
“Asking all the right questions now, aren’t we?” Tinsley tucked the lighter in one of his coat pockets and sat up straight. “Alright. Let’s start.” This new born confidence in Tinsley had Ricky fuming. Every time the detective opened his mouth, he was one step closer to shooting this man right in the face. There was no way Tinsley was single-handedly close to taking down both Banjo and Ricky. They had already established that. “You remember the robberies on the east end, Banjo? I know you keep track of all that. I got photographic evidence linking your main man to all of them.” Tinsley was proud of himself. So much so that Banjo felt himself losing his cool. Ricky shrugged.  
“We don’t know what you’re talking about Tinsley,” Goldsworth said.  
“And Ricky. Ricky Goldsworth.” The detective turned and smiled lazily at him. “Hmm, let’s just say we got some very private and sensitive audio evidence…” Banjo broke character.  
“We?” he asked. If it weren’t for the rain, they could have heard the hard heels of boots that were walking towards the second door of the warehouse.  
“Oh right,” Tinsley said, nodding and then stated, “You don’t know.” He checked his watch but before he could process the time, the door behind Tinsley- the second door- opened wider.  
“I see I’m late to the party,” came a familiar female voice which was followed by a dark figure. The figure didn’t bother closing the door behind her. The heels of her boots clicked loudly as she walked towards the men with her hands in the pockets of her black overcoat which was worn over a grey pantsuit. Tinsley glanced behind him and then resumed his position.  
“You two know her, Francesca Norris,” Tinsley announced. The woman took off her hat to reveal a round face and tight short curls. Her sharp gaze shifted from Tinsley to Banjo’s shocked and pain-stricken face not bothering to stay on Ricky.  
“You…” Banjo felt betrayed. This was personal now; now that she was the one he had trusted and also the one that had led to his downfall.  
“Yes, me…” she said softly, smiling. She turned to Tinsley, with her voice firm again, she said, “Did they come to the point yet?”  
“Not yet,” said Tinsley. “That’s fine. Even if they do, what’s the use really? This is a futile meet-”  
“I’ll decide that,” interrupted Goldsworth breaking Tinsley’s casual slur. At that, Norris looked at him.  
“Ricky Goldsworth… how does it feel seeing everything you built collapse?” He didn’t answer.  
He leaned in and looked up at her eyes. “Do you really think I won’t survive this?” he smiled, not breaking eye contact. Norris was about to quip back with a comeback when Tinsley interrupted them.  
“Frankly, Ricky. It’s a bit risky to escape the web now. I think you know what I’m about to ask you; how much are you willing to give us?” Francesca checked her watch.  
“How about a bullet in the head?” said Ricky. Banjo was not surprise by Ricky’s bravado. Could hardly look at Norris, if he were Tinsley he’d be scared of Ricky, Banjo, hearing some shifting behind them, turned.  
“I think I heard something, Ricky,” Goldsworth didn’t turn to McClintock just then. Tinsley smirked. Norris didn’t. Then, out of the blue, their ears picked up classical music that only grew louder by the second.  
Tinsley said, “I didn’t know you had a flair for such theatrics, Ricky.” He was about to turn to a panicked Banjo but he felt his chest growing heavy. He coughed loudly. Banjo turned to Ricky who was too busy looking at Tinsley with panic and confusion. Then both of them felt it: a tightening in their chests. They coughed. Banjo glanced behind to see a guard collapse near the frame of the door. He turned ahead to see Norris smiling.  
“You…” Tinsley choked out with his eyes wide.  
“You thought you were using me to get to them?” she smiled, amused. “I’ve had my eyes on them for ages now.” Banjo tried standing up and getting his hands on her when she slipped to the side. She snickered, her hands in the trousers’ pockets.  
Ricky banged on the table and felt his throat closing up. With difficulty, he managed three words. “Who… are you?” Norris pulled out a small knife from her pocket. She smiled, knowing well that that would be the last thing Ricky saw.  
“Jill the ripper.”


End file.
